Matter of Trust
by BugzAroc
Summary: One of the boys wakes up in the wrong place.
1. Matter of Trust

**Here's another one that was posted to another site, so once again sorry if you recognize it. Hopefully i'll be able to finish it because it will be a bit revised.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and mean no harm.**

**Hope you enjoy and feedback is always welcome!**

* * *

The sun streaming in through the open window covered his face completely, causing him to burrow deeper into the covers.

A groan escaped his lips, it was way too early to get up. And since he had the day off and no where to be that morning, he'd indulged himself the night before. Which he was definitely paying for with a sweet throbbing going on at the temples.

Through the pain he heard the soft hum of sleep coming from underneath the covers next to him. Without opening his eyes, he smiled and shifted to cuddle his lover. Once pressed firmly against his back, he peppered the man's shoulder with soft kisses before moving towards his neck. A sleepy moan was the only response from the sleeping man. As he trailed his lips to his lover's jaw, an unfamiliar scent had him opening his eyes.

"Baby..."

The rest of the words got stuck in his throat. As understanding donned on him, his expression turned from mild confusion and amusement to complete horror.

He scrambled out of the bed quickly, not caring if he woke the man or not. His eyes frantically searching around the unknown room, trying to get his bearings. This was definitely not his bedroom or home for that matter. And that man was definitely not his husband. With his shirt halfway on, he grabbed his shoes and keys and ran out of the room. A small flood of relief washed over him as he bolted for the door. He'd still been wearing his jeans.

_What in the hell happened? Please, oh please, tell me nothing happened last night. Nothing happened....nothing happened..._

Similar thoughts ran through his head over and over again as he started up his truck.

_Oh god, what have I done? _His mind screamed as he sped down the road.

Though his eyes had combed the room several times, in his state of hurry he overlooked one small, damaging detail. In the only corner not bathed in sunlight, hiding for the most part behind books, was a small flashing red light.

**

The awful smell of burning biscuits pulled him from his thoughts.

"Oh man, oh no!" He exclaimed as he hurried to pull them from the oven.

"I don't have to eat those, do I?" Whined his 5 year old daughter. She was the only one of his three kids who actually came to the breakfast table when called. Her older siblings were always fighting over the bathroom in the mornings.

"No, Abbey." He said as he turned towards her with a smile touching his lips.

"Good, cause I'd rather go hungry." She stated matter of factly.

This caused her father to laugh. He'd forgotten all about the biscuits. His mind had been otherwise occupied.

"How bout you go check on your brother and sister. Tell them to shake a leg before the food gets cold."

After the biscuits were disposed of, they'd been completely black by the way, he started to fix plates. Each one received a good portion of scrambled eggs, cheesy grits and hickory smoked bacon. Next to each plate was a cup of orange juice, only Shelton's held a straw. This being the only way he'd drink anything.

"Picky boy, just like his papa." He said aloud to no one in particular. He then took a moment to admire his work. Normally he just created things that could no longer call themselves edible.

His proud moment of bliss was interrupted when a female voice shrieked through the air. He never even made it to the stairs...he was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of his 10 year old daughter's face.

"Dad! Look what Shelton did to me!" Danielle cried. "I thought you told him no more pranks and...it's not funny!" She was very very close to tears.

He couldn't help but laugh. Her face was covered in what looked to be cinnamon toothpaste. He was always taken aback at how her twin brother could put so much effort into his prank contraptions but was barely passing the 5th grade.

"Go wash up and I'll talk to your brother. But hurry or we'll be late." Her father failed miserably at suppressing a laugh as she ran up stairs mumbling insults under her breath.

He started up the stairs himself knowing he'd find his son hiding in his fort. Face ready like an angel's, eyes full of apologies, words full of lies. He'd only made it halfway when he heard the unmistakable sound of the front door closing. He had never fixed the creaking his husband had bugged him about countless times.

"So it seems Papa hasn't forgotten about his family after all, hmm..." Noah teased his husband as he rounded the corner facing Luke's back.

Luckily, Noah couldn't see his face because for the second time that morning said face was painted with pure horror.


	2. Luciano?

**Hello again everyone. I'm back the second chapter of this drama, took a minute to go over and review it myself since i was stuck without a computer for several days. Once again i guess i should remind you that if this looks familiar, it was up at a few other sites before this one. Now that I'm done rambling, we can get started reading. Hope you enjoy and feedback is definitely welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no harm is meant.**

**

* * *

**

"Hello, is Papa still with us?"

No answer

"Luke."

Still no answer

"Luciano!" Noah shouts with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Huh...wha..." Luke stammers turning to face Noah.

"Umm...okay...so is everything alright, Luciano?" The dark haired man joked taking a step towards his husband, though he was well aware of Luke's feeling towards his birth name.

Unfortunately the joke was lost on the blond but didn't go unnoticed.

"What did you call me." He snapped, the anger providing him with a brief moment of clarity.

"Well you didn't..."

"Didn't what? Huh, Noah. I didn't what?" Luke spat at him defensively. He knew he was blowing things out of proportion, but his guilt was starting to eat away at him.

Before Noah even had a chance to respond, the other man was halfway across the room mumbling to just forget it.

"Luke, baby, wait. I'm sorry, it was just a joke. I didn't mean to upset you." Noah pleaded as he grabbed the smaller man's arm.

"I'm sorry." He repeated as he softened his grip and brought his other hand to caress his husband's cheek.

Luke allowed himself a moment to lean into the touch, savoring the feeling. Then he reached up and grabbed the hand, holding it in place.

"Yeah, I know. Look I...I just have a bad headache" he half lied, avoiding eye contact. "Sorry i snapped at you"

"Yeah, i understand. You getting too old to hang out late anymore." Noah joked and brushed aside his worry as he pulled Luke closer to him, slowly closing the distance between their lips.

As the kiss deepened, mouths opened letting tongues battle for dominance. His natural aggressive nature insured that Luke won everytime. Truly, though, the brunette didn't mind. He just let his hands roam the other man's body before resting them on his lover's butt. You'd think that after 15 years, those silly butterflies in Luke's stomach would have disappeared by now, right.

The sound of glass shattering brought them back to reality. The kiss lightened, ending with a few soft pecks on each others lips.

"I'm really sorry." Luke sighed, his arms wrapped around Noah's neck, holding him tight. He hated admitting when he'd been childish. "I know I just threw a tantrum for no reason. It's just that i maybe enjoyed myself too much last night and then this morning I..."

Words failed him as he realized his husband was smiling at him.

"What's so funny?"

"This morning you obviously got dressed in the dark." Noah laughed as he took a step back from Luke, looking him up and down.

Following the other man's gaze he realized his shirt was on backwards plus inside out. Worst of all he was wearing two completely different pairs of shoes. _Oh shit_, he said to himself.

It seemed though that luck was on his side this morning.

Just then both men were reminded of their three lovely children and the two who hated each other.

"Dad!" Shelton screamed running down the stairs. "Look what that...that..."

"...wonderful sister of mine?" Luke offered trying and failing at calming his son.

"Look what she did!" He screamed again, this time outraged.

That was when they noticed the trash can in Shelton's arms full of...well they couldn't tell what it had been, but they knew it was history now.

When neither of his fathers responded, he threw the can down on the hardwood, spilling the contents.

"That...gremlin shredded my collection of cards! All of them."

After fighting the initial onset of giggles from the name calling, each man stared in amazement at the mess at their feet.

"All 1200 of them?" Noah questioned.

"Basketball, Baseball, Yugioh and Pokemon." Luke stated in shock.

"Ahhh" Shelton screamed in frustration. "I'm gonna cut off all her precious hair!" He threatened as he ran back upstairs.

Luke and Noah shared a look of understanding and mild amusement. They were going to miss breakfast and still be late by a good half hour. Again.

**

Finally, Luke breathed, he was done. The kitchen was spotless, the protective glass for Shelton's long gone cards was cleaned up and all his children made it to school only 10 minutes late. Though the ride there had been less than pleasant.

With the house clean, kids in school and Noah at work, he could finally enjoy an afternoon of peace and quiet. He showered away the day's filth and fixed himself a sandwich before settling down in front of the tube. Nothing, absolutely nothing was on t.v. All those damn channels and only a soap or two looked appealing. Nothing else.

Naturally sleep, although fitful, followed not to long after he sat down.

**

"Noah please." He cried, "I'm sorry, please don't go."

The other man continued on his way out the door.

"It meant nothing. Noah, please" The tears rolled down his face freely as he reached for his husband's shoulder.

The burn of Luke's hand on his body had him spinning around sharply, his face a portrait of hatred and disgust.

"Do not touch me!" He bit off each word as if they left a bitter taste on his tongue. His tone was ice cold but his rage was barely contained.

"Noah, Noah please." Luke sobbed, pounding his hands on the door that had just been slammed in his face.

"Papa, what's going on?"

Not wanting to see the confusion, pain or fear in Abbey's face, Luke didn't bother turning around. He just bolted out the door calling Noah's name.

He awoke with a choked sob when he felt the bite of something cold against his skin. Once his mind quit spinning he searched the room wondering why he was covered in water.

"So...umm, what are we not telling Noah." Said a voice off to Luke's right.

It was Jade.

* * *

**Sorry this seemed a bit rushed at the end. My original idea kinda got scraped. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Change of Plans

**Okay, so here's the third installment. It's a longer than the rest because a lot had to be said here. This one definitely took a turn i wasn't expecting when I first wrote this. Lets just say the twins turn a little...evil, maybe. I guess I'll just let you guys form your own opinions. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no harm is meant.**

* * *

Not long after Luke made his hasty exit, Mr. Benson awoke with a blinding headache. He couldn't remember anything that had happened the night before and his throat was extremely raw.

"Man, feels like someone hit me with a truck." He groaned as he swung his legs off the side of the bed. Hudson's mop of red hair looked disheveled, the skin under his eyes hung low with multiple bags and his mouth tasted of moth balls.

Once he found enough strength, he pushed himself off the bed to begin his day.

A quick cold shower to try and wake his body proved useless. He nearly choked brushing his teeth and ripped the collar of 2 of his shirts. Today was definitely not going to be his day. He couldn't even find his other shoe for Pete's sake, only a red one he'd never seen before...

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his eye caught the glint of a light in the corner of his room.

The only part not bathed in sunlight.

Hudson moved the books out of the way and carefully picked up the camera.

"What the...did i put this here?" He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. The pounding had begun and all this thinking was just making matters worse. Once he replayed the footage, however, it didn't take long for the confusion to clear up and for last night's events to come rushing back to him.

**

Mr. Snyder had been celebrating the success of his latest book with a few members of his editing team. The book had sold millions and was number one on every ones to-read list. It had something to do with his life on a farm.

"Boring!" Hudson snorted.

The blond man had already had his share of drinks, what was one more going to hurt. Unless, that last one contained something special.

Hudson turned to the bartender and ordered another round of drinks for Luke's table, paying a little extra attention to one of the drinks before sauntering over to the table carrying the tray.

"How about a congratulatory drink?" The redhead said as he handed the blond his glass after setting down the tray. A smile formed as he watched Luke down the liquid without a second thought. Now he only had to wait for the medicine to kick in and then step in as a concerned buddy to drive his friend home. He hoped everyone else would be too drunk to notice he didn't belong.

He almost felt a pang of guilt. Maybe he was taking things too far. Wasn't it wrong of him to involve Luke, hell their family (cause no doubt this would cause a family problem) in this.....disagreement of sorts.

Nope, not as far as he was concerned. Noah had cost him too much, it was only fair to...pay him back.

If everything went according to his plans, Noah would soon be heart-broken. Luke would no longer be his own sacred stomping ground. Yeah, he laughed to himself, he'd pay big money to see Noah's reaction. From a distance, of course.

**

That evil shit-eating grin was wiped off his face a few seconds later. Plans had not gone accordingly, he realized in frustration as he continued to watch.

"Who've you recorded this time." Came the sneer from his bedroom entrance.

Hudson turned around so fast, he almost toppled over, which would have destroyed his camera. But after seeing who it was, he thought about dropping it anyways.

"Deaf, now are we?" The man in the suit taunted. His smile was far from warm or inviting.

Casey! Hudson's vision immediately went red.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" He spat as he took a step forward.

"Relax, relax." Casey smiled as he took his own step towards the now fuming redhead. "This pretty little piece of paper says this place now belongs to me, including whatever you were just watching." He took a second to smirk as Hudson's eyes widened. "Told you I'd be back."

**

"So then, we'll both agree that your 30th or so drink was a mistake. Right?"

"They were all a mistake." Luke shot at Jade, then winced when his cousin just glared at him.

"Yeah, okay sorry. It was a mistake and even tasted powdery." He remembered out loud.

"Well it was a free drink. What did you expect." Jade joked.

"Ha ha, but after that my mind is mostly blank. This man offered to drive me home but I almost regretted it after he ran that red light and nearly hit the guy on his bike." Luke cringed.

"Why was someone riding their bike that late anyways?" Jade questioned as he finished up the dishes.

After Luke changed clothes, thanks to her, he'd fixed her something to eat along with a drink for himself.

"Don't ask me." Luke whined. He was facing the kitchen window and could see a few clouds overhead and some squirrels chasing each other up the big oak tree. When he saw kids walk by with backpacks he almost jumped off his stool. Then he remembered Allan's mom was bringing the kids home today.

"You alright?" Jade gently asked. She was secretly starting to worry about her cousin. She hated to admit it but she thought he might be going a little out of it.

"Yeah, I'm peachy keen. I just got so wasted that I can't remember a thing and may have ruined my marriage, no wait, my life. Everything is just great!" He got up so quickly and abruptly, the stool fell over. Maybe banging his head against the fridge a few times would bring back his memory.

"Hey, don't bitch at me because you couldn't keep your pants up!"

Jade's face immediately went totally red as she realized what she just said. Luke's body visible stiffened.

"Luke, I'm-" Jade began.

"Leave!"

"Luke"

"I said leave dammit" He spun around, the tears already running down his flush cheeks. But his eyes grew huge when he stared into four pairs of eyes instead of one.

Silence hung over the kitchen for a few moments before the older man cleared his throat and took a deep breath before speaking.

"When...When did you guys get here?" He stuttered as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"About ten minutes ago." Shelton choked out. His bright eyes swam for a moment before hardening.

"I'd better be going." Jade injected. "Call me later, okay." She gave him an apologetic, sad smile then practically ran out of the kitchen.

The tension seemed so thick, the man could almost feel himself suffocating on it. Too sets of blue eyes and a pair of chocolate brown ones, all boring holes into him. Only one pair held any sympathy.

"What all did you hear?" The question had to be asked but he still felt his throat try to close up on him.

"Enough to know that even if you didn't cheat, you still lied." For a ten year old, his words could still cut deep down. He and Danielle would probably hate him while Abbey hopefully wouldn't understand.

"Look kids, I..."

"Papa, how could you?" Danielle screamed at him. "What did dad ever do to you?"

"Nothing." Shelton answered for him. "He can't help it, its just in his blood."

Right about now, Luke regretted ever talking about his family history with the kids. It's not like he had planned to tell them about the Snyder infidelity, but when they found old letters and photo albums, it wasn't like he could just brush everything under the rug.

Maybe not physically, but shelton sure had just slapped him emotionally. Luke could even feel his resolve crumbling as his kids stared at him heart-broken. Yeah, he'd definitely ruined his life. His son's next few words snapped something inside him.

"Good thing his blood isn't running through our veins, huh Danielle? Only poor Abbey has the defect."

The mentioning of her name was her final straw, she ran crying out of the room. Not stopping until she reached her parents room, burying herself under the covers. Breathing in both their scents.

"The Mayer bloodline..."

Geez louise, this kid meant to try anything to crush his heart. He was doing a damn good job at it by the way.

"Part of the Mayer bloodline tried to kill me." Luke seethed, his hands balling up at his side as he recalled Noah's dad.

This time, Danielle did the honors.

"Too bad he failed."

The simply honesty in her voice destroyed what was left of his heart. He slid to the tile crying as the twins walked away without a second thought to him.

He couldn't believe what had just happened, his normally sweet, loving kids had just done a complete 180. He wasn't sure where all the hatred had come from, sure he hadn't expected sunshine and roses when they found out but he sure as hell hadn't expected that.

**

It was two days later before everyone was under the same roof again. Luke had completely forgotten Noah had to make a quick trip to New York to confirm a location for his current movie.

You can just imagine the mood of the house while he was gone.

Shelton and Danielle kept their distance. They wouldn't talk to him, look at him or even stay in the same room as him. Luckily, he'd been able to get Allan's mom to take them to school and pick them up also. Poor little Abbey was the only one who acknowledged his existence.

She cried herself to sleep in his arms each night. Too young to understand her siblings sudden hatred toward their Papa. Hell, even Luke still couldn't believe how angry they'd gotten. And the things they said...

So when Noah returned Friday night long after the kids had gone to bed, he made his decision. He was going to tell him everything, but he soon found out there were other plans in store for that night.

Two words barely escaped his lips before the brunette covered his mouth with his own. Determined to show him how much he was missed.

The bedroom door was halfway closed when shirts hit the floor, along with pants and boxers being thrown in any corner. Hands roamed and grabbed at as much flesh as was in reach. His weak protests swallowed when Noah left a trail of kisses down his back. His breath hitched when he felt Noah gently probing him with his tongue. All coherent thoughts completely gone once Noah entered him.

He felt a small twinge of guilt as he felt his husband drift of to sleep in his arms. The brunette's head resting on Luke's chest, tickling him with slow even breaths.

How stupid could he be?

**

"What's he doing here?" Danielle nodded towards the blond laying next to her father. She had come in to see if he'd returned last night or been delayed like on Thursday. The sight of him in bed with Luke had her stopping short.

Noah's brow wrinkled as he looked from Luke to his daughter.

"He lives here last time I checked."

"Your just going to forgive him that easily?" She accused.

"Forgive him for what?" Now Noah was lost. Luke had pulled away from him as he sat up, almost nervous like. His eyes never leaving her face.

"You didn't tell him." She shrieked. "You sick bastard. How dare you endanger his life with your stupid mistakes..."

"Okay, stop right there. First don't you ever use that language especially with your father." Noah was livid. Where the hell had that come from and where had his sweet little girl gone.

"He's not my father, not after what he did or may have done." She protested, her eyes locked on Luke's.

"What the hell did he do?" This was crazy!

"You know what, just forget it. I'd stop by Dr. Carter's office if I were you though." She spat as she turned and slammed the door.

"Danielle Emma Mayer, you get back here right now!" Noah demanded as he quickly searched for some shorts to put on.

"Noah, let her go." Luke pleaded, cutting off his path to the door. Blanket wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Let her go? She just called you a-"

"Yes, I know. We haven't been on speaking terms lately and-" Luke tried to explain.

"Speaking terms?!" Noah repeated in disbelieve.

"Just, please let it be. I'll talk to her later." Luke pleaded. "Why don't you go take a shower." He suggested barely meeting the taller man's eyes.

"Luke, baby, what's going on?" Noah started as he brought his hand up to gently wipe away a tear on Luke's cheek.

"Nothing. I'm fine, okay." Luke said as he stepped away from the other man's touch and tried to smile. But even he knew how fake it looked and he sounded.

"Okay, okay. You win." Noah sighed as he took a few steps back. He was now positive things had gotten out of hand since he left.

**

As the hot water cascaded down his back, he couldn't help but replay Danielle's words over and over again. She had been so cruel, a side of her he'd never seen before nor knew where it had come from.

_Your father_. A distant voice cried.

No, never. He shook his head violently and turned up the heat. Slowly soaping his body as he tried desperately to come to a conclusion about what had just happened.

Then her words hit him like a ton of bricks. Dr. Carter's office. No, she couldn't mean...no, impossible...Luke would never...

_He did a very long time ago, remember_.

Noah bolted out of the shower nearly slipping on the wet floor. He'd forgotten to close the shower door.

Luke's back was to him as he came to the bathroom door. Fortunately or unfortunately he could still his lover's face in the bedroom mirror Luke was standing in front of.

Neither man said a word, but when the smaller man opened his eyes, they said everything.

Before Noah could respond, Shelton stuck his head in the room.

"Casey is here with his badge. He wants to speak with you and Luke." He said then closed the door.

Finally Noah found his voice but with his heart beating so loud in his chest, he didn't recognize his voice.

"Luke." The whisper was almost inaudible and sounded harsher than he'd expected.

Luke just shook his head.

"We shouldn't keep Casey waiting." He never met Noah's eyes. With his head hung low in shame, he left the room.

Noah's heart stopped. Plain and simple. Luke had...Luke had cheated on him. Again.

His head began to spin so he carefully lowered himself to the bathroom tile. He stared hard at the door, hoping Luke would come back through it and yell _gotcha_ or something.

When nothing happened, he let his head drop back against the cabinet. He couldn't believe this.

Again.

The word flashed before his closed eyes. This time the consequences would be much greater for the both of them. This time it wasn't just a stupid drunken kiss, he thought bitterly.

With his eyes still closed, he wrapped his arms around his knees and rocked himself back and forth. Tears running silently down his cheeks.

Casey would just have to fucking wait.

* * *

**Shocked, cause i truly was. In case your wondering, the twins were based off my little brother and his friends. Some of the things I've heard come from his mouth have truly astounded me so if the twins seem strange or off or unbelievable to you, I know how you feel.**


	4. Good News, Bad News

**So it's been a long time but here is the fourth chapter of this drama. Sucks when real life gets in the way of things. **

**I must warn you that i know nothing about police investigations. So without further ado, read and enjoy hopefully.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing and no harm in meant.  
**

* * *

He didn't like them. No, that was strong enough. He hated them. No that wasn't right either. He despised them.

Yeah, that worked.

Children were supposed to be sweet and innocent. They were supposed to be the light of your day, bringing a smile to your face with their care-free way of life. Their funny mistakes and big round trusting eyes. But these two, these two were the epitome of evil.

Pure hellacious evil-mint twins he called them.

They were currently staring at him with an intensity that he didn't care for. Blinking at the same time but no other movement than that. He shifted uncomfortably under their glare praying for Luke and Noah to hurry up. Today they seemed uncharacteristically on edge.

Casey tried to control himself long enough to take in his surroundings. He'd never been in Luke and Noah's new home. They'd moved in right around the time he'd been promoted to detective.

Biggest shocker he ever delivered when he told everyone he planned to join the police academy. His momma had cried for several nights straight. Her boy had finally gotten his life back on track.

The room was kind of small, holding only a couch, two chairs and a small coffee table. He thought he vaguely remembered the guys telling him about a family room at the back of the house big enough to hold an entire football team, bench warmers and all. The warm colors were meant to create a relaxing atmosphere and put the mind at ease. Casey, however, couldn't relax. The evil-mint twins sitting on the bottom stair made sure of that.

"Thank God." He breathed in a sigh of relief when he heard a pair of footsteps coming down the hall. Luke appeared at the doorway looking like...well to be honest, he looked like shit. His hair was all over his head, his eyes were bloodshot red and his clothes were wrinkled beyond belief.

So not like Luke, Casey thought to himself. Luke was a man who cared about his appearance and was well known for spending an obscene amount of time in a mirror fussing with his hair alone.

Something was not right.

"Morning Luke." Casey said with a big fake smile on his face.

"Hey Case," Luke responded as he moved a bit more into the room. "Noah will just be a minute, he's getting dressed."

Danielle cleared her throat rather loudly in an attempt to hide Shelton coughing out "jackass". Casey's eyes went wide in surprise not only at what had been said but at the fact that Luke said and did nothing. He just stretched his smile wider and asked Casey if he would like some coffee.

Luke's eyes were an open book though and the pain was easy to read. Something was definitely not right.

"Umm...no thank you." He answered. "How are you doing?" He asked though he was pretty sure he knew the answer already. "It's been a while since Faith's baby shower." Everyone had gathered at the Snyder farm to celebrate the coming of the fourth grandchild, Faith's first.

"I've seen better days, you could say." Luke solemnly said.

"I'll say." Shelton whispered causing Danielle to giggle.

Luke kept his eyes anchored on Casey's puzzled face. He wasn't going to let them get to him again. Slowly picking away at his mind until he either broke down in tears or exploded in anger. They were only 10 after all and by nature kids could be very cruel. He just had to ignore them.

Good luck.

The detective let out a deep breath he hadn't known he was holding when Luke finally took a seat in one of the chairs. Casey had been afraid his friend would faint, as pale and exhausted as he looked.

Everything felt so awkward. The twins disrespecting their father, Luke on the verge of collapsing and Noah, peacemaker for all, was no where in sight.

A strange silence ensued for the next couple of minutes. The only sound coming from the fish tank by the door. But Casey was relieved to find the twins had turned their death glare on Luke instead of on him though he pitied the man. It seemed his world had come undone at the core.

More footsteps in the hall announced Noah's arrival.

He studied the scene before him. His twins sat on the steps, eyes glued on Luke. He briefly wondered why Abbey wasn't with them then turned his attention to the other two men in the room.

Detective Casey was seated on the couch, nerves showing badly as if he was about to deliver a death note. Eyes darting back and forth between the twins and Luke.

_Luke_

He was the only one not looking at anyone. His gaze was fixed on the legs of the coffee table. His mind obviously elsewhere at the moment. He looked like a small frightened child. His head was hung and his hands were clasped tightly in his lap.

Noah's heart broke momentarily.

He sighed heavily as he took a seat in the chair next to Luke. He hoped Casey would be quick about it. Noah still needed to talk with Luke, he still needed to know why.

Noah was in luck, Casey wanted to get this over and done with. This very loving family had turned strange over night and he was about to add another weight to their shoulders. He took one last look around the room before resting his eyes on the pair of broken men sitting in front of him.

"Since there's no easy way to say this, I'll be blunt." He began. "While investigating the cold case surrounding Mr. Hudson Benson, some new evidence involving Luke has turned up."

A collective gasp was heard around the room. No one knew what to expect but Luke being involved in an investigation was the furthest from their minds.

"Me." Luke repeated as he pushed himself to the edge of his chair. "What have I done?"

"Do we really need to go there again?" Shelton moaned. Noah's eyes tracked immediately to his son's, silently warning him.

"Okay, umm.." Casey faltered, he was lost. "Do you know a Hudson Benson?" He asked both men.

"No." They both said it in unison, Luke wincing at their strong bond and Noah because he knew he was lying.

The detective dug around in his bag before bringing out a photo and sliding it across the coffee table and asking them if they recognized the man.

"No." Noah repeated with eyes averted as he gave the picture to Luke. Electricity shooting from their fingertips to his lower half as their hands briefly touched.

Casey could almost feel said electricity in the air and unfortunately for Noah, Casey noticed his sudden uncomfortable posture.

Luke's breath hitched as he stared into Tiffany blue eyes. The man who gave him the drink and who offered to drive him home had those same eyes. Even that same red hair but before his mind could wonder to that morning, Casey broke into his thoughts.

"Luke, do you recognize him?" Casey asked again.

"Yes."

Noah took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst. He hadn't been expecting to hear Danielle.

"He's the man you slept with, isn't he?" Danielle spoke as she started to get up, glistening eyes focused on Luke's face.

"Danielle, Shelton go to your rooms now!" Noah's voice boomed in the small sitting room.

"But dad-" Shelton protested

"I said now!" Noah shouted. His face a deep red from anger and embarrassment.

Not wanting to endure their father's wrath, the twins quickly ran up the steps.

"Sorry," Noah apologized mostly to Casey. "That was way out of line."

Luke had resumed his slouched position in the chair. His head hung low in shame with his eyes closed. He didn't want to cry but her words were like a dagger to his heart. As a tear streaked down his cheek, his friend came to his rescue.

Casey had heard enough.

"Okay, good news and bad news guys." He had to get this done now. Though he was hesitant, he didn't want to cause Luke any more pain.

"Good news is you didn't cheat, Luke. Bad news-" Noah interrupted him.

"Why in the hell do you know about that?" He snapped as he stood. His nerves were running very thin this morning.

"Bad news," Casey continued, ignoring Noah's question and death glare. "is you were drugged heavily. That last drink was laced with GHB, one of the date-rape drugs. Mixed with the amount of alcohol you consumed, it almost proved fatal for you." He finished, looking directly at Luke.

An awkward silence hung in the air as neither man said a word. Millions of thoughts ran through each of their minds as they stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the detective.

Noah was the first to find his voice.

"What do you mean by fatal" he said in a hushed voice.

"After Hudson got Luke back to his place, his intentions were to rape him. As to whether Luke was a definite target or if he just became an unlucky victim, we aren't sure of just yet." Casey explained as he looked at Luke then Noah.

"But we don't know him so why would I have been a target." Luke reminded them. His head was still bowed as silent tears streaked down his cheek and his mind tried to process all this new information.

Hearing Luke's words caused Noah to blush a crimson red in shame. He knew Hudson just fine and had a pretty good idea as to why he did what did.

Casey was the only one to notice but decided against asking what Noah was hiding. They seemed to have enough problems if Danielle's words were anything to go by.

"None of his victims knew him but he knew as much as possible about them. Your not the first Luke. Six came before you." He stated. "You are the last though because you were so completely wasted. He eventually gave up on you when you passed out. No fun if his partner doesn't enjoy himself too." Casey stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "We've been trying to pin him for the past 5 years. Finally enough evidence came through so I could get my search warrant and the rest is history as they say."

Casey's words stunned them. It was safe to say that Noah knew nothing about this part of Hudson's criminal record. Apparently Casey also didn't know about the money laundering, collection of illegal guns or his unsavory taste in disciplinary acts toward his employees.

Now that Noah thought about it though, it really wasn't that hard seeing Hudson go the extra mile on down that road. What got the lump stuck in his throat though was that it was also safe to say he had caused all of this. He had to go and.....

The detective interrupted his thoughts with a few more minor details about Luke's situation. When the silence became too much to handle, Casey bid his farewells and left. Leaving his number so Luke could call him to set up a formal interview.

Ten minutes came and went and still nothing had changed. Luke and Noah sat in their chairs staring at the ground trying desperately to get a grip on their lives. Way too many pieces were shattered everywhere. How did they go about picking up and putting the pieces back together again?

Luke was the first to move, turning slightly to his left to look at Noah. He didn't know if should have been happy, scared, angry, relieved or all. He hadn't cheated, wasn't that the main thing?

"Noah, I'm so sorry." Luke's voice was hoarse due to the silent crying he'd done earlier.

"Don't say that, Luke." Noah's words kind of shocked him as he got up and made it to the doorway before Luke called out to him.

"Noah, I-"

"Luke, I don't want to talk about it right now." Noah yelled as he turned to face his husband.

Luke slowly got up and carefully eyed Noah.

"You don't want to talk," Luke began. "because no matter what the outcome is, it's my fault. I was drunk so everything's my fault." Dark brown eyes bore into ocean blue ones.

"I didn't say that." Noah shot back. He really didn't want to have this conversation now, though why, he didn't know.

It should have been easy to tell Luke what he thought the situation was about and start to move on. Right?

"You didn't have to, it's written all over your face. You wish I had actually cheated, willingly I might add." This time the tears were held back as anger took over all of his emotions.

"What the fuck, Luke."

"Your decision would be so much easier. I cheat, you leave. I get drugged and you pity me. Wondering what would have happened if..if..whatever the hell his name is, if he had succeeded -" Luke cursed as he took a few steps towards Noah, face extremely red.

"That's not fair-"

"Fair, Noah! Did you forget who raised you. Life isn't fair, bubby." Luke had finally been stretched to his limit. When Noah looked away, struggling to deal with Luke's words and explain himself without spilling the whole truth, Luke just chuckled.

If Noah didn't want to talk, if he needed time, Luke could give him this. He took a deep breath and actually felt himself relax.

"I'll give you your time to think about whatever it is you need to think about. Abbey and I will go get a room at the Lakeview." Luke said watching, waiting for Noah's response.

"What, wait, no. Luke that's crazy. You don't have to leave, I just need some time to think." Noah pleaded.

"Yes, and since we both know how pushy I can be, me not being here will provide you with the clear head you need."

"And Abbey," Noah sighed from pure exhaustion.

"If things don't work out between us, she'll be coming with me anyways. She might as well get used to it."

He didn't dare look up at Noah as he said this. He wouldn't be able to hold onto his resolve if he did. The fear, uncertainty, anger, pain and love, yes love on his husband's face would have broke him.

"Okay, if....if that's what you want." Noah didn't like the idea. It was like Luke was putting up walls between them. He only needed a little time to himself to think, to put things into perspective but if this break was what Luke thought was good for them, then.....

* * *

Luke could barely make it down the stairs holding Abbey, who hadn't woken up just yet, and the twins trying to hold on to his legs.

"Papa, we're sorry, we didn't mean it. Please don't go." Of course they hadn't gone to their rooms as instructed. Just a little ways down the hall.

"It's not for good and you can come visit us whenever you feel like it." Luke tried to reason with his kids. His kids, boy he thought he'd never say those words again.

"Dad your not just going to let him go like that are you?" Shelton screamed at Noah.

Noah only swallowed hard as he watched two of his children crying and his husband carrying their third out the front door.

"Luke, at least go stay at the farm. Please." He added when he saw Luke ready to protest. At least they'd be comfortable at the farm, home cooked meals since Natalie now lived there and it wasn't an unknown place to Abbey.

"Okay, the farm. Good-bye Noah." Noah walked to the door before Luke closed it. He wanted to reach out and yank him back into the house where he belonged. He burned to touch and kiss him one last time but he knew Luke wouldn't allow it. He didn't say goodbye but watched through the window as Luke got in his truck and drove off.

Before he could stop himself, he punched a hole in the living room wall, he was sure he'd just made a huge mistake.


	5. Wanna Go Home

**Well, here we go with the fifth part of this saga. Right about here was where i left the story originally, so it's safe to say that this story is officially writing itself now a days. Kind of short compared to the last chapter. I'll stop rambling and let you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no harm is meant.**

**

* * *

  
**

_At least go stay at the farm_.

Now two weeks later Luke couldn't have been more grateful for listening for Noah. He always seemed to know what to do or say even when the situation was at it's worse.

Those blue eyes had held so much fear and pain though, a drastic contrast to the deep brown of love and understanding that greeted them at the farm. Faith and her husband, Carl, both were sitting on the porch when Luke's truck pulled up the driveway. With little Abbey holding tight to his hand, her eyes still wet from tears and wearing nothing but the clothes on their backs, Luke thankfully embraced his baby sister. His own waterworks threatening to turn on.

"Everything will be okay. You both just needed some space and time to think." She soothed as she slowly stroked his back. He jerked back slightly at her words, searching her eyes for the answer to his unasked question.

_Noah,_ they read loud and clear. He had called and explained.

Yeah, Luke thought as he began to tremble, finally letting the sobs rack his body. He leaned heavily against Faith as he thought of his Noah, the man who always knew just what to do.

He let himself be led in the house while Carl scooped up Abbey and followed his wife.

The first week was pretty much spent in his old bedroom, in his old bed with the sheets pulled up over his head, his cheeks constantly wet with tears. Abbey even joined him about an hour after they arrived, unable to sleep in Faith's old room. Just like he hoped, she really didn't understand what was going on but she knew change had knocked on her door.

"When are we going home, Papa?" A question she had asked a dozen times already. A question he still didn't have an answer to. This last time her voice sounded so small and scared but also pleaded, no demanded that he answer her.

"As soon as daddy calls." He gave that afternoon. He was sure she would ask why since to his own ears he sounded just as scared and uncertain as she probably felt. Yet, she only snuggled up to him, yawned and drifted back off to sleep. He sighed as he also tried to take a nap.

But he'd lied. Noah had called. Hell, had been calling since the second day. All sorts of messages were left, some played along the lines of "I've had enough time to think this through", "I'm ready to talk and whenever your ready you know where to find me", and his favorite, though he'd never admit it out loud, "I love you."

Each time Luke would listen then listen again before finally erasing each message. Then would come the tears and thoughts of a long walk around Snyder pond.

Each time though he would just turn over and cry himself to sleep. Why he wasn't ready to talk to Noah, he couldn't say. Not even the half dozen times Faith had questioned him while Abbey slept fitfully could draw an answer out of him.

"You've done nothing but cry the past few days. You've had plenty of time to think this over like Noah." Her fingers carefully twirled around a lock of Abbey's hair so as not to wake her. "Don't you think it's time to go home now?"

"I'm not ready" Luke confessed. His daughter looked like an angel when she wasn't tossing and turning in her sleep. He knew she missed her siblings and father. He knew he was wrong but he couldn't go back. He wasn't ready. Not yet.

"Luke-"

"Faith, please" He strained as he tried to whisper, his eyes pleading with hers to understand even what he didn't.

"Okay, okay" She sighed in defeat as she quietly stood up and left but not before turning back to smile at her big brother. "But you really need to get up, it's starting to stink in here."

He risked waking his daughter as he threw a pillow at the closing door and her retreating footsteps and laughter, silently chuckling to himself.

**

"Morning" Luke greeted his family as he took the last step down into the farm kitchen.

"Morning" All three responded at the same time causing the youngest to stifle a giggle.

Luke's heart filled with joy at the sight of her smiling for the first time in what seemed like ages. If his eyes hadn't been glued on her he would have seen the same happiness written all over his sister and her husband's face.

While Faith finished up the dishes Luke took a seat next to Abbey, stealing a piece of toast off her plate.

_Maybe, just maybe today would be the day_ she thought. After a week straight of moping she was able to convince her brother to get out of the house. She suggested he visited the radio station he volunteered at, the park, or here's a crazy thought, take Abbey to school before they started questioning her absence.

Now, another week later things seemed to be okay. Luke was no longer crying, had taken to caring about his appearance again and had smiled a time or two. She even counted the several times he had attempted to call Noah as a sign of hope.

"What do you have planned to do today?" Carl asked from behind his newspaper. _Go home, maybe_ his mind screamed. He loved family, really he did. But he wanted all the quiet time with Faith he could get before the baby came.

"Well since it's Saturday, I thought I'd let Abbey pick." Luke smiled as he answered knowing full well his brother-in-law wanted them gone. Still, as Faith took her seat next to her husband she lightly hit him against the back of his head.

"Me?"

"Yes, you!" Luke assured before tickling her.

"Stop" Her sudden eruption of giggles filled the room and chased away any remaining tension that might have hung around.

"Anything you want to do just name it and it's done."

Abbey looked back down at her plate, the laughter dying out of her eyes as she turned over her request. She knew what she wanted but she didn't think her papa would be too happy about it.

"Anything?" She pushed, uncertain.

"Anything." Her papa repeated.

Silence, as the adults stared at her, as she took a deep breath before speaking.

"I wanna go home."


	6. Family Trip

**Alright, here's chapter 6. I gotta say though, I have no clue what I was thinking when i wrote this. It sounded good at the time but after I went back over it, I seriously think I was high when this was written. The twins once again offer a few words of wisdom. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no harm is meant.  
**

* * *

He silenced the engine, pulled the keys from the ignition and checked his rear view mirror. Two pairs of bright blue eyes reflected back at him. The same ones that had drilled holes into him since that ugly morning.

His seat belt came unlocked but he made no attempt to open his door. He just shifted uncomfortably and dropped his gaze as his mind wondered over the past two weeks.

Booze, sex and drugs. Probably the title of some rock song from the 70's or 80's. However, right now it gave a vague but pretty accurate description of his current situation.

_"You sick bastard."_

Just the high pitched shrill in her voice made him wince as the memory came rushing back. Not to mention the venom which laced those words, all directed at her father. Her papa. All because he'd chea-, No, all because she thought he'd cheated.

It was hard to believe the owner of those damaging words now occupied the space next to her brother with glossy, apologetic eyes. Waiting for Noah to make the first move. Open his door, walk the path to the farm house, knock on the door and then...what?

A simple _I'm sorry_, or _I overreacted_ or even an_ I love you_ wouldn't fix this. They would need to sit down and really hash this out like grown folks did. Yeah, right! Even then they would still need to rebuild their trust in one another before things returned to normal. Whatever that meant.

But he needed to take the first step. Needed to go to Luke or get him to come home. The unreturned phone calls and unanswered maybe even unheard messages made his decision for him. It took the twins; however, to make him move.

**

Noah had tossed and turned each night, never getting more than an hour's worth of sleep before a brokenhearted Luke entered his dreams. The same words playing over and over again like a broken record in his mind.

_"What ever the outcome, it's my fault. I was drunk so it's my fault."_

Fear, hurt and anger could be heard clear as a bell even though he choked on his words and the tears ran down his cheeks.

_"Your decision would be so much easier. I cheat, you leave."_

Why exactly had he gotten mad? He couldn't remember, but shouldn't he just have been happy Luke hadn't _cheated_ or gotten _hurt_ for that matter?

_"I get drugged and you feel pity.....Noah, life isn't fair. Remember who raised you."_

Every night as if clock work those words never failed him. He would wake in a cold sweat, covered from head to toe. Mouth as dry as a desert as the shakes set in and his whole body vibrated off those seven words. Sun was a welcome guest though because he no longer had to close his eyes. No longer had to endure Luke's ghostly face but his words continued to haunt Noah throughout the day.

The morning that saw him driving out to farm was no different from the rest. Danielle and Shelton no longer slept in on the weekends. They got up bright and early to give Noah the cold shoulder along with a few stink eyes.

This Saturday though they seemed almost cheerful. One of them even spoke!

"Good morning, dad."

Noah's fork clattered down onto his plate as his mind did somersaults. Had he just been spoken to for the first time in days? He looked up wide-eyed as his children took their seats at the table and began to eat their cereal.

"What?" He hadn't really heard what was said or who said it, he was kind of in shock that he'd heard a voice other than his own.

"I said Good morning, dad" Danielle repeated real angelic like.

Noah just continued to stare. The last words he'd heard from them were along the lines of "Stupid idiot", "Go after him", "He didn't do anything wrong" and his favorite "After the divorce, we're living papa."

"Morning" He finally said after finding enough of his voice to not sound like a complete dope. They finished eating in silence but when Shelton offered to clean off the table, Noah smelled a hoax.

"Okay, whats going on?" He demanded looking between the two of them.

"Nothing" On cue as if they planned it all cheeky like to match.

"Uh huh?" Noah was not that stupid. "I got the twin silent treatment for over two weeks then all of a sudden your talking and smiling at me. Offering to help. Somethings not right."

"Every thing's fine, dad" Shelton cooed as he continued clearing the dishes. Setting them in the sink to be rinsed before placing them in the dishwasher.

Danielle then starting said dishwasher left him speechless. Almost.

"You two didn't get in trouble at school, did you?" Noah asked as he sat down at the kitchen island. They always seemed most happy after destroying something. Since his clothes hadn't been shredded he figured school. "Let loose a class pet, start a fire, torture another student or teacher?" He questioned as he eyed the two, unsure of what he was feeling.

Danielle giggled as Shelton shook his head in dismay at their father. "No dad, Don't you trust us?"

Noah didn't even open his mouth to answer that question. For 10 year-old's he'd known them to do some pretty outlandish stuff. He just stared, becoming slightly more nervous.

Danielle was the first to break the silence. "We're just happy about our trip this morning."

"What trip?"

"You know, our little family trip." For some reason her voice made his stomach drop.

"A family trip? Where to and involving who or what?"

"Shelton, you and I are going to the farm so you can fix your mistake." The ball was already set in motion and Faith knew they were coming. Last night, she and Shelton had stayed up till midnight trying to think of every possible response to their father's arguments. Nothing was going to stop them.

Well, maybe one thing would. Noah Mayer was his name and his expression had just gone from confusion to shock, which seemed to be a favorite, then moved on along to anger. Luckily for the twins though, it didn't stay parked on anger for too long.

Noah sighed heavily as he got up from the island and took a seat at the kitchen table. His expression was now blank, afraid to let his emotions play out on his face. But like Luke's , his eyes were an open book that told of how tired and fearful he was of the events to come.

"Have a seat kids." Even the sound of his voice was worth a thousand words. "We need to have a little talk."

"About what your gonna say?" Shelton asked almost business like once he and his sister were comfortable.

"About this...problem between your papa and I."

"No problem, at least there won't be once you fix it." Danielle corrected herself and Noah.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he fidgeted with the place mat and tried to think of a way to explain himself.

"Guys, this isn't going to magically work itself out or be done with in a few seconds." He continued eyes downcast to the tablecloth. "I'm ready to talk and make nice, yes, but papa has to be also, I can't ju-"

Danielle broke his train of thought as she cut into his sentence. "Papa's ready. Faith told us."

_Faith._ When had they spoken to faith and why could he now feel a pounding beginning at his temples?

"Faith told you what, exactly?"

"That papa listens to all your messages." Danielle started. "He's even tried to call a few times but got scared and hung up." Shelton finished.

"Scared, why?" He said mostly to himself.

To say that Noah was now confused or lost would be the biggest understatement of the century. Apparently, his kids already had a plan on how to work things out, which was more than he could say for himself. But would it work and when the hell had he lost so much control of his life?

"Umm...who knows." Danielle stated with a "duh" tone. "Why do you grown-ups do half the crap you do?"

He couldn't answer. He could only swallow hard and look past them at a photo of the whole family at some amusement park. Luke and the kids had been adamant about riding every ride possible, much to Noah's protest.

A smile crept across his lips at the memory and the twins took this as their cue to get moving.

"Okay dad, so we'll leave at 8, right?" Shelton's question was more of a statement.

Noah's head whipped around to the clock on the wall. 7:30. Shit. If he was going to see Luke he needed to be groomed or at least look presentable. Trust me, the two week old beard, blood shot eyes and morning breath would not make a good impression.

The twins broke into a fit of laughter as Noah stood up so fast he almost tripped with the chair.

"Give me an hour and then we'll leave, I promise." He bartered as he ran out of the room and down the hall, not waiting for a response.

They high-fived each other or tried to but couldn't while bent over laughing hysterically. The two ended up in a heap on the floor holding their sides, eyes wet but smiles a plenty.

**

Noah shook head head to clear the morning's memory as he looked back into his rear view mirror. He gave a small smile and nod before opening his door, listening to the twins follow suit. Now if only he could get his legs to lose the jelly feeling, he could move. Luckily for him his kids were more than willing to help.


End file.
